A Escuridão e os Sonhos
by Maya Mithrandir
Summary: Rebeldes e esquecidos, os personagens da Terra-Média precisam se encontrar antes que a sina dos Filhos da Escuridão os alcance, mas primeiro, eles precisam lembrar quem são e qual sua missão na Arda atual.
1. Capítulo I Porto da Escuridão

**O Porto da Escuridão. **

Rebeldes e esquecidos, os personagens da Terra-Média precisam se encontrar antes que a sina dos Filhos da Escuridão os alcance, mas primeiro, eles precisam lembrar quem são e qual sua missão na Arda atual.

Personagens principais: Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas.

Classificação: Angst, M.

* * *

(I) A Escuridão e os Sonhos – O Porto da Escuridão

Após a última missão na Arda atual, os Escolhidos retornaram separados e sozinhos. Enfrentando as dificuldades da solidão, do esquecimento, dos sonhos premonitórios e dos homens das sombras que os perseguem, um a um vão se reencontrando e percebem que a Arda atual se transformou, parecendo mais uma vez com a antiga Terra-Média.

Derivada do Beco dos Sonhos. (Não é essencial a leitura prévia desta fanfic.)

Inspiração – Obras de JRR Tolkien/Filmes/Contos Inacabados.

Linha do Tempo – Tempo moderno. Universo Alternativo.

Personagens Principais – Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas, Aragorn, Éowyn, Lothíriel, Glorfindel, Thranduil, Éomer, Gandalf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~~~~~~~~A Escuridão e os Sonhos++++++++

O Porto da Escuridão

* * *

**O Orfanato**

O prédio era antiqüíssimo, parecia um castelo, com o majestoso prédio principal de arquitetura greco-romana, colunas jônicas, pés altos e clarabóias transparentes, pinturas de cores fortes nas janelas imensas e escadas sinuosas que levavam a três níveis de quartos com banheiros contíguos. Ladeado o prédio, árvores tão antigas quanto ele esticam seus grossos troncos e invadiam algumas varandas, enchendo-as de folhas perfumadas. Chalés destinados a hóspedes em um tempo antigo foram adaptados para funcionários que zelavam a manutenção. Toda sua magnífica estrutura era protegida por muros altos, em tons de bege e portões de ferro esculpidos, com gárgulas e anjos ferozes, deixando claro que entrar naquele local não era permitido. Os alojamentos no prédio principal foram transformados em cômodos confortáveis para abrigar as crianças, com escritórios transformados em salas de aulas modernas e bibliotecas interativas. O corpo docente era altamente qualificado, também contando com o apoio de psicólogos e assistentes sociais.

Ao menos era o que dizia o programa.

O jovem releu o folder colorido com o semblante carregado e seus dedos rapidamente o transformaram em um avião de papel, com um capricho inesperado, considerando sua falta de atenção apontada pelos carrascos de todos os lugares que freqüentara idênticos àquele. Estudou as telhas que faltavam no teto, os montes úmidos e podres de folhas nas varandas, as grades sujas que encarceravam as habitantes das torres, os vidros quebrados dos quartos e a pintura descascada que brigava pelo espaço com as manchas esverdeadas de mofo.

Deu de ombros acostumado com as mentiras impressas em papeis brilhantes.

Ele fechou um dos olhos e mirou a fila de jovens adultos e crianças que esperavam para entrar no prédio principal. Sua privilegiada posição, aboletado no galho mais alto da árvore favorecia uma visão propícia. Chegara até lá escalando o prédio principal, pulando as telhas podres e quebradas do teto alto e agarrando-se nos ganhos das árvores, as únicas coisas seguras naquele lugar. Com os lábios torneando em um sorrisinho, o jovem mudou milimetricamente o nariz do seu avião na direção do carrasco que apontava no alpendre.

Com um movimento curto e preciso, o jovem ensaiou o lançamento corrigindo a rota ao sentir a força do vento oriundo do porto. Lá embaixo, ele viu as crianças se apertando uma contra as outras devido ao frio intenso provocado pela proximidade com o mar. O gosto amargo da bile subiu a sua garganta e a mão livre se fechou em um punho de ferro. Era seu segundo dia naquele lugar e já o odiava com todas as suas forças. As palavras mentirosas ocultavam as barbáries cometidas ali, as péssimas instalações, a comida escassa e os perigos contínuos que os órfãos viviam, encarcerados num local esquecido por todos, com suas torres e escadas em ruínas, seus quartos úmidos e o humor instável dos guardas.

Ele estremeceu quando um dos guardas – intitulados como professores pelo mentiroso anúncio_ – _empurrou um dos jovens que abraçava sua colega. Ouviu palavrões e acusações torpes anunciadas em um tom tão alto que ele imaginou que todos estariam surdos e cobertos por cuspe naquele instante.

Ouviu mais uma vez aquelas palavras que aprendera primeiro a temer, depois a odiar e então, combater: _aberração, antinatural_.

Sua raiva atingiu o nível que ele mesmo considerava perigoso e por isso, trocou o inocente e fraco avião de papel pelo estilingue colocando uma das pinhas recolhidas do chão no elástico, puxando-o o máximo que podia. Dado sua experiência naquela noite, ele sabia que o encontrariam ali e que pagaria um alto castigo mais tarde.

O pensamento o fez abrir o sorriso e uma palavra desconhecida tornou a brotar na sua mente. Mantendo o sorriso apesar da ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas escuras, o jovem soltou os dedos e sem sequer se esconder, esperou o resultado da sua rebeldia.

Os gritos e risadas infantis o encheram de contentamento, bem como a desconhecida palavra, proferida por fantasmas em sonhos e pela sua traiçoeira memória em um tom musical que fazia seu coração transbordar antes de se retorcer de dor.

_Toron-nin._

"De onde vinha aquela saudade?" perguntou-se o jovem enquanto o caos fervilhava lá embaixo.

XXX

O projétil acertara em cheio na fronte do guarda e a mancha avermelhada deu lugar rapidamente a um hematoma pontilhado por bolinhas negras erguidas por um galo considerável. Seu humor brutal foi reduzido a uma selvagem reação e o jovem segurou a vontade de agarrar a mão da moça, embora a dificuldade de caminhar, praticamente arrastados em cada braço do guarda.

Ainda se lembrando das cenas, ele mordeu o interior da bochecha até ferir a carne e sentir o gosto de sangue. O seu riso alcançara os primeiros itens da lista proibida de Baruin, visto que era um som rico, contagiante e odiado por todos os guardas. Ele tropeçou nas escadas e conteve um gemido de dor quando Baruin o agarrou pela gola, arrastando-o sem esperar que se erguesse. Ele sentiu vontade de dizer que não tinha culpa alguma se o outros sentiam vontade de rir, mas fez o possível para se colocar mais uma vez em pé antes que o outro o enforcasse e nada disse.

Ele sabia que era mesmo contagiante. Era uma das coisas que o tornava uma aberração naquele e em qualquer outro lugar.

No limite das suas forças, ele notou que Baruin continuava arrastando os dois até a última torre e tentou lançar um olhar de coragem para sua amiga, mas ao que parecia Baruin entendeu sua vontade e jogou a amiga contra parede para longe deles.

Antes que pudesse se defender, sentiu-se lançado a distancia com o soco certeiro de Baruin. Sua cabeça estalou no chão com um som que o assustou mais do que a agressão. Ouviu fragmentos de choro, luta e protestos de outros jovens que vinham atrás, todos destinados ao confinamento como os dois. Por fim, não ouviu mais nada, sendo abrigado pela abençoada escuridão.

XXXX

O efeito da sua rebeldia o deixou enjoado. Ele tinha certeza que acabaria numa das torres, mas deveria saber que era muito rápido e experiente em fugir, e que conseguiria escapar dos guardas ignorantes e lerdos.

Ele se encolheu tentando não se recostar no azulejo sujo e quebrado atrás de si. Apertou os olhos lutando contra a náusea ao ver mais uma vez na sua memória a violência dos guardas contra os jovens, arrastando-os para as torres e trancando os outros em seus quartos, sentenciando-os a dois dias sem comida e cobertores.

Por todas as arvores do mundo, eles iam morrer! Seja de inanição, seja de frio. Pelo que pudera perceber, aqueles jovens eram subnutridos e já lutavam com a fome em uma vida de privações.

Abraçando-se, ele se confortou balançando um pouco no ritmo de uma melodia distante. Não queria chorar. Ele não ia chorar de novo pelo jeito que as coisas eram.

Balançando-se, sua mente explodiu em fragmentos de dúvidas e dor. Ao menos se houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer que não fosse simplesmente tentar existir!

Passou os minutos seguintes se culpando e depois, culpando os pais que não conheciam por tê-lo jogado em um orfanato, no dia em que uma parte da cidade explodira e o sol deixara de brilhar. Ele não sabia quem eles eram, mas ouvira da boca de outras crianças que também tinham sido abandonadas no mesmo dia, e os adultos haviam dito que elas eram demônios, nascidos da escuridão que assolara o mundo e não deviam viver.

Aquele pensamento o encheu de raiva e ele parou de se acalentar com o abraço solitário. E embora não quisesse, ele sabia que havia chorado e esfregou o rosto com um gesto de revolta. Após estudar os barulhos a sua volta, o jovem caminhou pelo quarto pequeno e imundo, tentando não tropeçar nas quinquilharias deixadas ali. Era um depósito de coisas inúteis e oferecia um abrigo razoável.

Ele foi até a janela e esfregou a sujeira em uma pequena parte para olhar para fora.

Houve uma votação e a sociedade, temerosa do castigo divino não quis aceitar a alternativa de genocídio. Então, foram apartados. O governo deveria mantê-los e educá-los – trancafiá-los era a palavra certa, até chegaram a idade adulta. Porém seriam julgados como adultos caso cometessem algum crime.

Seu rosto bonito refletiu raiva e agonia contra o reflexo da janela. De alguma forma, aquele adendo simples ditara uma regra. Nenhum deles conseguia chegar aos dezessete anos, _cometiam _algum crime e então, eram julgados. Ciente daquele destino, os órfãos tentavam fugir aos quinze ou dezesseis, mas terminavam sendo apreendidos mais uma vez e sem querer, antecipavam sua sina.

--- Pena de morte. – murmurou entre os dentes cerrados. Seus punhos se fecharam em reflexo.

Ele inspirou o ar e tentou exalar lentamente, mas o susto da conclusão seguinte o abalou tanto que o jovem teve que cobrir a boca com as mãos, contendo o soluço e a vertiginosa sensação de terror e culpa.

Ele fechou os olhos, tremendo dos pés a cabeça, tentando calcular mentalmente a idade do jovem considerado o culpado por tudo aquilo. Sua memória voltou rapidamente a cena de espancamento antes que o guarda, denominado Baruin trancasse tanto o jovem quanto a garota na torre. Quantos anos eles teriam?. Preso pelo terror, o jovem descobriu a boca e voltou os olhos arregalados para a imagem além da janela. Tudo parecia quieto, em um silêncio desconfortável e mortal.

Ele precisava descobrir a idade deles, principalmente do jovem que apanhara por sua culpa. Sua garganta se estreitou de pânico, sabendo que ele bem que poderia ter a mesma idade que a sua. Ele, que estava perto de completar dezessete anos e destinado a _cometer algum crime. _Ele, que era o único a chegar a tal idade, porque fugia dos orfanatos tão logo compreendera que a sua situação era pior do que dos outros órfãos. Compreendera que seu físico era incomum, que era a pior aberração entre as aberrações. Desde que completara dezesseis anos, há oito meses atrás, ele sequer sabia que havia outros como ele – _deformado _– o gosto daquela palavra ainda escorregava amarga em sua boca. Ele, que estava tão perto da sina dos órfãos da Escuridão. Ele que era procurado e caçado como um animal.

Seu coração doeu penosamente com a segunda constatação. Indiretamente, ele havia proporcionado a desculpa para que aquele jovem fosse executado. Uma pequena parte dele o instigava a fugir, seguir aquela linha desesperada de auto-preservação. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos sujando-o de poeira sem sequer notar. Seu corpo estava tenso e seu coração disparado, sentindo-se encurralado naquele espaço de um metro, espremido entre vassouras velhas e cadeiras quebradas, baldes e panos, vidros destruídos e telhas partidas. Sentia-se encarcerado naquele lugar e dentro de si próprio por aquilo que havia feito. Espiou mais uma vez o céu escuro. Ele nascera no último dia de sol e por isso, não havia conhecido o tom dourado e o calor acolhedor do astro rei, mas o jovem sentia-se reconfortado pelas estrelas brancas, que em algumas horas do dia se tornavam intensamente fulgurosas, como pontos de prata líquida espalhando-se no céu e na direção da terra.

Ele tocou no vidro e suspirou quando o fenômeno começou a despontar no céu. O terreno abandonado coberto de folhas se tornou um lugar de sonhos quando a prata líquida se derramava do céu e tornava tudo brilhante, claro e lindo. Seu reflexo ganhou um contorno suave no vidro e o jovem viu a si próprio, não com a beleza que transtornava quem o contemplava, uma harmonia mágica, mas o reflexo da esperança que adornava sua face, seus olhos sublimes e oníricos pareceram maiores e escuros, mais cheios de vida e força. O ar frio não castigava mais os seus pulmões e parecia enchê-los de vitalidade, com vigor e doçura.

Foi num instante como aquele, há oito meses atrás que ele tivera o melhor sonho da sua vida. Quando, finalmente, os sonhos desconexos que tinha desde que se lembrava por gente se transformavam em bálsamos na sua vida, se transformaram em força e esperança.

Ele estava caminhando sob tábuas largas de madeira, o cheiro de mar chegava a seu rosto e mesmo sem conhecê-lo, ele soube que era mar, água, liberdade e amou aquele aroma. Andou, confiante e seguro, vendo o mar escuro se tornar uma superfície lisa e prateada com o céu naquela hora do dia que mais esperava. E mesmo enquanto caminhava, ele sabia que estava sonhando, e que ali estava protegido e que tudo ia mudar. Seu coração disparou e ele parou nas tábuas de madeira vendo ao longe um navio, a imagem diminuída pela distância, mas aumentando o ritmo do seu coração. E ao ver o navio, ele soube que tinha que fugir e encontrar aquele lugar, porque ao olhar para o navio, ele teve o presente mais importante da sua vida ao acordar.

O brilho prateado reduziu ao halo da penumbra clara e o terreno voltou a ser iluminado pelas luzes artificiais. Contudo, os olhos do jovem reluziram contra o vidro da janela, enchendo-se de coragem para o plano que começava a se desenhar na sua mente.

Na sua mente que estava guardada o segredo mais precioso da sua vida.

Seu próprio nome.

XXXXXX

A garota esperou o tempo da porta se fechar com um arrombo de fúria antes de se lançar ao lado do jovem desacordado. Cuidadosamente, ela apalpou a cabeça dele, procurando algum sinal de ferimento e estremeceu angustiada quando sentiu a umidade acima da nuca do rapaz. Retirou os dedos apenas para constatar a presença de sangue.

--- Ah...não...- ela se afligiu, desesperou e depois, se resignou. Não seria o primeiro que ela veria definhar, nem seria o último. Ainda assim, a garota rasgou um pedaço do vestido e improvisou uma atadura para estancar o sangue.

Manteve os movimentos com delicadeza até a apoiar o jovem em seu colo, abraçando-o para protegê-lo do frio, mas ela própria já sentia os dentes batendo e tentou cerrar a mandíbula para reduzir o barulho. Odiava aquele som, pois no orfanato indicava alguém que não ia despertar, morrendo durante a noite com o frio. Ela estava sentindo mais medo do que jamais sentira na vida, porque se afeiçoara ao jovem que estava em seus braços e temia perder o companheiro. Ele havia se tornado um protetor, um cúmplice de seus tormentos e sua segurança calma a ajudava a transpor as dificuldades. Ele tinha algo que ela não tinha. Um vestígio de esperança.

O brilho prateado a despertou do devaneio e a garota olhou para o vidro quebrado, apreciando pela primeira vez que o frio pudesse entrar, porque com ele uma nesga surpreendentemente clara e linda cortou o ar desenhando uma faixa perfeita e enluarada dentro daquele covil.

--- Seria bom se pudéssemos usar o brilho das estrelas como uma ponte lá para fora. – pensou, sorrindo com a própria idéia e abraçou com mais força o rapaz desacordado. – Viu? Estou aprendendo contigo a dizer coisas absurdas. – um fraco gemido ecoou e ela voltou a sentir medo, desviando a atenção da luz para o rapaz em seus braços – Você não pode morrer... – pediu baixinho.

A resposta foi um novo gemido mais fraco.

A garota sentiu o gosto das próprias lágrimas se lembrando de quando conhecera o jovem. A proteção era algo novo para ela, pois desde que seu corpo se alongara e ganhara algumas curvas, a garota travava uma briga de vida e morte para defender a própria honra, e em algumas vezes, ela não se importava nem um pouco que fosse julgada e sentenciada a morte. Sua consciência cobrava o débito da culpa nos sonhos que a atormentava, mas ao despertar, ela se tornava fria mais uma vez, e logo sua fama cresceu e a deixaram em paz. Suas mãos e sua consciência estavam manchadas do sangue que havia derramado para se defender, e ela dizia a si própria que não tinha culpa. A vida de órfã era uma guerra constante e lutava com o que tinha na mão. A estrela da sorte brilhava em sua fronte e a garota sabia que outras não a tinham como ela. Sempre encontrava um jeito de escapar e se defender, inclusive, uma vez escapara dos tribunais, certa de que morreria, mas então, um advogado decidira que ela era inocente e merecia uma nova chance.

Ela sorriu, pensativa, lembrando-se do dia que fora levada até o orfanato no porto da escuridão. O advogado havia dito que ela ficaria segura ali e que em breve, ela estaria livre. Ela não havia acreditado, mas a sorte de ter encontrado alguém que defendera os órfãos a encheu de esperança e isso sim, era terrível.

O rapaz murmurou algo inteligível e ela se encurvou mais para protegê-lo se embalando nas próprias lembranças.

Nos mês seguinte, ela percebeu que o advogado era mais inocente que ela própria. Aquele lugar era tão ruim ou pior do que os outros e os fenômenos dos sonhos pioraram muito tornando sua condição ainda mais delicada. Ela tinha certeza que não sobreviveria para ter esperanças, aquela esperança nascida da gentileza e da força de um desconhecido que a salvara dos braços certeiros da morte. Até que os novos órfãos chegaram e com ele, aquele seu amigo que tinha agora nos braços.

Seu sorriso era contagiante e embora sofresse tanto quanto os outros, ele nunca deixava de sorrir. Dividia a horrível e pouca refeição com os menores, cantava baixinho para afastar os pesadelos das crianças e aconselhava os mais velhos. Defendia as jovens meninas com artimanhas surpreendentes e vez ou outra, ela notava o ar pensativo dos guardas, como se estivessem finalmente pensando em algo que os órfãos diziam, ao invés de só considerá-los filhos da escuridão.

Ela sabia que se ele morresse, não somente ela, mas todos ali sentiriam aquela perda. Ele trouxera a todos mais uma vez a sensação de felicidade em um lugar onde aquilo não era permitido ou tolerado.

--- Você não pode morrer...- repetiu, mais uma vez, assustando-se quando ele abriu um pouco os olhos.

Sua voz saiu fraca, mas pontuada com aquele tom suave e cálido que a fazia sorrir.

--- Não se preocupe... – como era de costume, ele se forçou a um sorriso encorajador, soprando as frases baixinho - Não tenho planos para morrer tão jovem...

Ela sentiu o sorriso escorregar para uma gargalhada e cobriu a mão para sufocar o riso. Até naquela situação, ele conseguia fazer uma piada, algo que fora inventado por ele e logo se tornara um código entre os órfãos. Todos eles estavam marcados para morrerem jovens, mas sempre que a punição se aproximava, ele se achegava do infrator e dizia baixinho aquela frase, e algo acontecia que os livravam da punição maior. Algo que freqüentemente, era uma atuação elaborada e criativa dele próprio e depois, de alguns outros que haviam sido contagiados com aquela promessa interna.

Sobreviver. Resistir.

Ela ajeitou os dois melhor em seu colo e tocou a face dele. A pele dele estava quente e não gelada como a sua, mas ela sabia o motivo. Ele era diferente, por isso Baruin o odiava tanto, ele era uma aberração, antinatural, o pior dos filhos da Escuridão.

Ele fitava-os a todos diretamente em seus olhos, como se pudesse enxergar além da superfície, pensativo e silencioso. Uma luminosidade indescritível parecia intensificar a beleza das formas quando ele se concentrava, capaz de afastar a escuridão tal qual as estrelas brilhantes no céu perpetuamente escuro. Ela estremeceu e traçou um caminho imaginário na fronte dele, escorregando de mansinho pelo nariz e pousou nos lábios entreabertos, apreciando a textura macia da pele e o calor que irradiava dele. Mas não era sempre que ele se iluminava. Não mais, não depois da primeira surra.

Só em segredo. Seu sorriso e seu brilho, um segredo para os órfãos. Uma ameaça para os outros.

E era por isso que era tão amado entre os órfãos no Porto da Escuridão.

Ela fechou os olhos com força lembrando-se dos próprios sonhos e seu estômago se revirou. Fagulhas de chamas, sangue no céu e escuridão engolindo o brilho das estrelas. Imagens que traziam um terror alucinado a sua mente, um terror que ela não sabia explicar, que não estava na morte escrita ali, mas algo que poderia ser pior.

O que poderia ser pior do que a morte? Ela considerou em suas reflexões as palavras do vigário, o primeiro orfanato que estivera acolhida por longos três anos. Inferno. Eles eram do inferno e voltariam para lá.

Arfou, tentando controlar o pânico. Aquilo não ia ajudar nada.

--- Ele machucou você? – perguntou o jovem, baixinho, fitando-a com uma atenção concentrada, procurando no rosto dela algum hematoma ou escoriação, algo comum entre eles.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, a fim de afastar a sombra de preocupação dos olhos dele. Empurrou os sonhos para longe e não pensou mais.

--- Ele não se atreveria. – replicou ela com um tom desdenhoso que o fez rir e sacudiu o corpo contendo a gargalhada.

O jovem conteve a gargalhada e outro gemido. Seu corpo estava tão dolorido que respirar era um desafio, mas estava decidido a não choramingar e assustar a amiga.

--- Ele disse que não vamos sair daqui... – o rosto dela, muito jovem se tornou terrivelmente sério. Ajuntou, num fio de voz. – Até o julgamento.

Os dois sabiam sem precisar por em palavras que a situação deles era desesperadora. Não sairiam mais da Torre até o julgamento. Baruin havia deixado muito claro na última vez que os dois ficaram na solitária que a próxima era o final da carreira dos dois.

Ele sustentou a seriedade da amiga por um longo tempo e então, sorriu.

--- Ele vai se dar mal. – desfechou, surpreendendo-a. Seus olhos tão claros e cristalinos como um dia diziam que fora o céu se intensificaram no rosto da garota, curvada sobre ele. Soprou, segredando – Hoje, eu recebi o meu segredo.

A reação foi como ele esperava. A preocupação e o terror que ela escondia tão tenazmente, com tal empenho que ele imaginava que nem a própria garota sequer conhecia a extensão deu lugar a uma inebriante alegria.

--- Oh... eu estou tão... Tão feliz por você! – ela festejou com um grito sufocado.

--- Shhhh....- ele soprou, fazendo-a apertar os lábios, mas não reduziu a alegria que dançava nos olhos dela.

Ele gemeu e riu quando os braços dela o apertaram tanto que as costelas esmigalharam o ar que lutava para conter nos pulmões. Quando se afastaram, o brilho nos olhos dos dois mostrava que os laços que os uniam haviam se tornado inquebrantáveis. Ele fez um sinal que queria se mover e entendendo a vontade do amigo, ela ajudou-a se sentar.

A cabeça doía e retumbava como tambores. Ele sentiu a visão ficar turva e um punhal cravado no seu cérebro, mas a felicidade havia visitado seu coração e nem a dor no corpo, a escuridão da torre e a sentença de morte atrapalhava aquela sensação de destino. De completa felicidade.

Durante anos ele conhecera o sofrimento, a dor do abandono, a inexistência da própria identidade. Durante anos ele assistiu a toda sorte de loucura que recaia sobre os órfãos, apenas porque haviam nascido no dia que o mundo havia se tornado a Escuridão e porque os que haviam assistido aquele dia tiveram sonhos e pesadelos. Porque as pessoas sentiam medo, um medo profundo e primitivo, aqueles órfãos ficavam trancafiados como marginais assassinos e ninguém se preocupava com a sorte deles. Ele precisou aprender a transformar a própria felicidade, beleza e determinação em armas para se defender, passou sozinho por transformações que transformava sua condição de órfão ainda pior e sofreu os anos da mais absoluta solidão. Apenas descobrindo através de sonhos que um dia aquela situação ia mudar, que haveria esperança de liberdade e que tudo começaria com a única coisa que todo órfão desejava desesperadamente e lhe era negado.

A primeira dádiva, o primeiro sinal que indicava que uma criança era desejada e tinha um futuro.

Seu próprio nome.

Aos órfãos era negado um nome, recebiam um numero e mais tarde se chamavam por apelidos. Era proibido e passível de uma surra de deixar no leito de morte inventar ou chamar ao outro por um nome próprio. Ele já havia visto muitos morrerem simplesmente por que gostariam de ser chamados de algo que não fosse 237, moleque, filho da Escuridão ou apelidos como banguela, cometa, jujuba ou pedrinha. Ele era reduzido ao 4791 desde que se compreendia por gente, o que foi muito rápido, assustando ferozmente a todos. Ninguém podia entender como ele também ficara assustado por compreender o que nenhuma criança da sua idade poderia compreender.

Era tão medíocre, horrível e assombroso alguém morrer porque não queria ser chamado por algo tão insignificante que a sociedade não acreditava que aquilo realmente acontecia.

Seus sonhos contavam que a escuridão e a solidão já foram suas amigas, e também, que o confinamento a pedras, seu pior pesadelo. E isso se repetiu por anos ininterruptos. Ele se apegava ao sonhos para sobreviver, mas quase não pudera resistir, sufocando entre quadro paredes apertadas, provocado e açoitado como o pior dos animais. Ele estremeceu e sentiu as ondas de preocupação que vinham da amiga como se fossem palavras. Recompôs um pouco ao lembrar da alegria do próprio nome.

Ele se acomodou recostado na parede e apanhou a mão da amiga. Com exceção de um amigo que tivera aos quinze anos e que havia morrido após chamar um carcereiro de amigo, ela era a única que havia sonhado com o próprio nome. Ela havia contado a ele após levarem uma surra descomunal e ele se recusava a deixar que ela cuidasse dele. Dizer o próprio nome fora uma prova indescritível de confiança e desde então, eram amigos inseparáveis.

--- Você vai me contar ou não? – ela havia tentado segurar a língua, mas agora não se continha mais. Sentiu quando ele estremeceu com memórias horríveis, uma parte que era obscura porque não haviam falado sobre aquilo, mas como órfã, ela sabia que existia. Então, a curiosidade foi sua arma, cutucando para alcançar aquilo que seria um bálsamo para ele, com era para ela.

Seus olhos dançavam de felicidade e como se houvesse se lembrado do mesmo que ele, ela tocou nos cabelos dele e colocou atrás da orelha, tocando delicadamente na sua extremidade pontiaguda e abaixando a mão para entrelaçar os dedos do amigo nos seus. Um sorrisinho malicioso veio brincar na sua boca, quando ela soprou – Vai ou não vai raio de sol?

Ele torceu o nariz. Odiava aquele apelido. Era altamente pejorativo e por isso haviam dado a ele quando reclamara do numero. Mais do que os outros órfãos aqueles que tinham os cabelos claros como o dele sofriam, pois recebiam o estigma de serem os culpados pela ausência do sol. Era tão absurdo que ele poderia rir, se não soubesse do numero de mortos por conta daquilo.

--- Oh, está bem. – ela suspirou, gostando de ver o desafio do silêncio nos olhos claros dele, bem como a sobrancelha arqueada numa mensagem clara. Ele se fechava no mais absoluto silencio quando não gostava de algo e ela já provara daquele silêncio por duas semanas quando o beijara na frente dos guardas. O silêncio dele doera mais do que a surra.

Os olhos azuis tremeluziram e se tornaram mais doces. Ele também lembrava, havia gostado do beijo, embora fosse um pouco _estranho, _mas não gostara de vê-la provocando o temível Baruin tão abertamente, se colocando numa posição que não podia defendê-la. O máximo que pode fazer foi tentar apanhar mais do que ela, porém, tivera que arranjar um jeito de deixá-la com um pouco de medo da reação dele, para tentar pôr juízo naquela cabecinha oca.

Ela parecia convidar a morte o tempo inteiro!

Ele passou o braço nos ombros da amiga e a trouxe para mais perto. Ela estava tão gelada que ele desconfiava que bateria os dentes tão logo parasse de falar. Desvencilhou os dedos da mão dela e começou a esfregar os seus braços. Podia sentir a curiosidade brigando com a impaciência e a felicidade, tudo contido por baixo da pele fria e dos olhos que ansiava pela confidencia.

Ele se inclinou e soprou o nome no ouvido dela. A mão dela apertou seu braço e os dois sorriram ao se encarar.

--- É tão estranho e lindo como o meu! – ela comemorou, sufocada pela felicidade, esquecendo de onde estavam e o que o futuro aguardava.

--- Eu sei... – ele a trouxe para mais perto para conseguir ser ouvido apesar dos sussurros quase inaudíveis que soprava. – E mais do que isso, eu sei que vamos conseguir... Vamos fugir daqui.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de espanto e ela se aproximou ainda mais, colando-se a ele. Acreditava mais nos sonhos dele do que nos seus. Ela arfou e achegou-se mais, rindo quando ele fez uma careta e a afastou um pouco.

--- Você não me dá trégua nem em tempo de crise? – reclamou ele, mantendo a seriedade, mas sem deixar de sorrir com os olhos. Brincou com as mechas de cabelo da moça tentando ignorar a dor persistente que aumentava a cada instante.

Ela replicou, erguendo o nariz com um pouco de arrogância ao cerrar um pouco os olhos.

--- Não tenho nada melhor para fazer. – debochou, estreitando os olhos com a curiosidade ardendo atrás dos cílios. – Você está a mão.

--- É, suponho que estou literalmente a mão. – ajuntou o jovem, brincando com os dedos dela. O tom amargo escapou de seus lábios e ela suspirou, virando o rosto para esconder a compaixão que sentia.

Ela viu a dor oculta atrás da palidez em seu rosto. Apertou os dedos dele entre os seus e se inclinou, tocando na face quente dele com o nariz em uma carícia tímida antes de esconder o rosto no pescoço do amigo.

--- O que vamos fazer? – murmurou.

O jovem fitou a escuridão que voltara a imperar após o término do espetáculo das estrelas.

--- O que nos resta. – virou o rosto até que sua boca pudesse alcançar a linha do maxilar da garota. Sua voz saiu num sopro - Esperar.

XXXX

Só havia um jeito de chegar até os presos naquele lugar, decidiu o órfão rebelde, e o jeito era ficar preso com eles.

Ele demorou um longo tempo para pensar em como faria aquilo. Não queria correr o risco de acabar em uma celinha imunda com a boca sangrando ou pior ainda, ser agraciado pela atenção indevida de algum guarda. Ele conseguira desenvolver um bocado de músculos no corpo ao longo do tempo de prática na auto-defesa e confiava na própria capacidade, principalmente, na sua agilidade, mas se podia escapar, ele estava sempre pronto a escapar primeiro.

Após repassar a estrutura do terreno em um plano concentrado, ele decidiu que era melhor continuar acima do solo, embora a segurança não fosse tão rigorosa naquele orfanato como era em outros. E ele sempre se saíra bem, se você considera que sair vivo era uma boa saída. Eventuais partes anatômicas quebradas ou sangrando era de praxe na vida de um fugitivo.

"Bom, não pretendo quebrar nada hoje", ele terminou o nó na corda que amarrara na cintura e jogou o blusão esfarrapado por cima com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. "Ao menos, não meu" Suas sobrancelhas formaram um risco sobre os olhos escuros, forçando a visão a uma concentração máxima. Ele conferiu o território mais uma vez e saiu, silencioso como um felino, em passos cuidadosos, as costas coladas a parede, levemente agachado para o infeliz acaso de precisar rolar no chão.

Não era a toa que parecia um mendigo, pensou agastado, com a sensação que estava na roupa errada, sem saber o que aquela sensação queria dizer. Após escutar por um longo minuto, respirando pausadamente para não quebrar o silêncio, ele se afastou do quarto de quinquilharias e escondeu o cabo quebrado da vassoura atrás das costas, cortando o terreno até a casa principal em diagonal. Seus olhos se estreitaram em duas fendas escuras apreendendo o ambiente através do olfato e dos sons.

Passara o dia fugindo dos guardas, o que sabia, havia aumentado a irritação do guarda que arrastara os dois da fila. Ele queria ter uma noção do território e rotas de fuga antes de se considerar um membro efetivo daquele orfanato. Era sua primeira regra de segurança. Conhecer o terreno. Sua mente era excelente para mapas e conhecer o terreno, memorizar entradas e saídas, salas e tudo que pudesse utilizar na fuga já salvara sua vida incontáveis vezes.

Ele respirou pausadamente, clareando as idéias. Aquela memória o lembrou de ser mais cuidadoso e por isso, ele ignorou a entrada triunfal pelo alpendre desembocando como um raio destruidor no hall principal. Deslizou suavemente contra a parede, agachando-se um pouco ao alcançar a primeira janela. O mapa em sua cabeça marcou aquele lugar como o gabinete do diretor, mais próximo do alpendre, o norte do orfanato, e ele parou tempo suficiente para ouvir o barulho lá dentro.

A luz amarelada do gabinete cortava o ar e ele se colou, imóvel, quase sem respirar entre os dentes cerrados, fugindo da possibilidade de ter a própria sombra como delatora.

Vozes discutiam.

Ele fechou os olhos para se concentrar. A janela estava fechada. Ele praguejou mentalmente contra o frio intenso. Sabia que podia ouvir se realmente quisesse, mas ia ser um gasto de tempo e energia.

Ele não tinha tempo ou energia sobrando, mas também não tinha escolha. Tinha que ser cuidadoso.

Apurou os ouvidos, concentrando-se nas sombras que surgiam e deixavam o chão, torcendo para que os homens lá dentro se achegassem a janela. Calculou quanto teria que gastar de energia para ouvir, quanto de energia seria desperdiçada, o calor do corpo que dependia para viver e quando sua respiração faria surgir névoas esbranquiçadas. E delatoras.

O som rascante e malévolo passou a ganhar corpo. O teor das palavras embrulhou seu estômago, mas reafirmou sua determinação em retirar os órfãos dali. Sua consciência o alertou para o detalhe que não tinha como sair do Orfanato, estrategicamente localizado em um Porto onde só chegavam navios para deixar órfãos e levar criminosos, ou corpos.

Ele ignorou a consciência. Algumas vezes, agia por impulso. Geralmente era pego. Ele suspirou e ignorou o pensamento. Odiava estatística. Voltou a se concentrar no debate repulsivo que hora se reduzia a ruídos, quando se afastavam da janela. A decisão de trancar todos os órfãos no quarto deixá-los sem jantar, mas um cobertor para cada. Seu estomago se apertou de fúria, e deliberadamente, ele conseguiu relaxar os músculos para não ranger os dentes.

--- _Eu afirmei uma vez ao conselho que esse tipo de atividade não era tolerada. – a voz era baixa e melíflua. _

O jovem torceu o nariz. Podia sentir o tom baixo da mentira, ele já havia encontrado outros como aquele, que se armava de dignidade enquanto implorava para ser corrompido de uma maneira sublime, sem que ficasse evidente a sujeira. Por instantes, a raiva o deixou vendo pontilhos vermelhos e ele precisou inspirar um pouco mais de ar entre os dentes. Era frio e sua garganta ficou seca.

--- _A sociedade não se importa com eles ou com o que fazemos. – uma pausa estratégica, a impunidade implícita solta no ar com suas promessas. – As pessoas só não querem olhar para os Filhos da Escuridão e lembrar do dia que o mundo deixou de existir como conhecíamos. _

_--- Não querem lembrar dos sonhos. – a voz rude e violenta. _

Baruin. O jovem anotou mentalmente aquela voz. Era um bom sinal. Era o sinal da saída. Ele estava ali, logo, os dois estavam sozinhos. O jovem ergueu o pé direito e deslocou o corpo com suavidade em um gingado silencioso para além da janela.

Parte da sua concentração ainda estava no diálogo e por isso, seus músculos se retesaram ao ouvir a continuidade da discussão.

_--- Já que o leilão não o interessa, por que não chamamos os caçadores? – uma nova voz, fria e chiada. – Tenho certeza que algum deles, em especial, os que propagaram o espetáculo hoje devem interessá-los. Eles tem uma lista para as aberrações... órfãos mais belos que os normais, que crescem em uma velocidade espantosa...Antinatural._

O desdém da primeira voz rolou para seus ouvidos como um punhal e o jovem se pegou congelado pelo chilrear daquela última voz. Os piores pesadelos dos órfãos se compunham deles, algo que tinha entonações profundas e sem explicação na sua consciência.

_--- Lista de sonhos. Aberrações que surgem em sonhos? – a voz da mentira continuou debochando, encoberta pelo chilrear. – Eu, particularmente, nunca sonhei com nenhum deles, ou com sombras ou fogo. Não acredito nessa teoria da luta entre um mal corporificado e dividido entre os homens, ou salvadores antigos renascidos em crianças! – uma pausa longa. A voz da mentira retomou, falhando. – Isso é mentira da imprensa, lógico. A sociedade não quer saber de lutas fictícias entre o bem e o mal. Querem pagar seus impostos e viverem em paz. _

_--- Longe de órfãos problemáticos – Baruin se intrometeu, a crua ignorância que a maldade tornava épica. – De aberrações, principalmente. Eu já vi coisa que o senhor duvidaria e, se me permite dizer, os órfãos antinaturais se tornam um problema sério incitando outros. Tenho certeza que aquele 4971 é um deles. – a amargura e a maldade se uniram com vigor para a frase seguinte – Aquele novo também. Olhos escuros e insolentes, um rapaz bonito e desconfiado. Hábil também._

Ele apertou os olhos, um deslocamento de vento frio o fez estremecer. As vozes falharam e ele percebeu que a sua energia estava se esgotando, mas seus membros estavam rígidos, seus pés enterrados no chão, incapaz de se mover. As lembranças rolavam como restos de um navio destruído pelo mar na correnteza.

_--- E o que eu – a voz da mentira pigarreou, consertando o deslize da dignidade. – O que meu orfanato ganha com isso? Como alimentar fantasias do governo vai alimentar os órfãos sob minha responsabilidade? – ele parou, deixando a sugestão dançar no ar com as possibilidades. _

A indiferença daquela voz mentirosa ao que era dito revoltou o jovem, deixando-o nauseado, muito mais do que aquela outra voz, fria e chiada, ou do guarda ignorante e maléfico. A indiferença da sociedade para com o destino deles era a responsável da sentença de morte dos órfãos, dos filhos da Escuridão que após quase duas décadas, estavam próximos da extinção.

Seu punho se fechou, seus músculos ficaram tensos e rígidos. Quantos amigos separados, sem notícias ou esperanças, quantos irmãos...

Seu coração ardeu dilacerado e então, ficou oco, sem explicação ou resposta.

O zumbido frio se contrapôs a risada chiada, foi como se a existência do jovem tivesse sido tragada para um passado obscuro e ele se debateu na percepção de uma memória roubada. Algo que fora tirado dele e que seria motivo de loucura, mas teve a sensação de estar com a mão aferroada a um objeto mortal e que havia sede de sangue dentro dele, o grito de luta em palavras desconhecidas.

A risada chiada se tornou um silvo rascante e a memória se desfez, junto com a reserva de calor e seu corpo. De seus lábios, um sopro nevoado escapou para a noite.

--- _Creio que mediante isso, eu posso compreender a troca benéfica da instituição para a segurança pública. – a voz mentirosa estava satisfeita. – O senhor providencie a escolta dos órfãos que se enquadrar em tal lista. Após a confirmação da confraria, obviamente. _

Ele se xingou baixinho. Perdera qual seria a moeda de troca, mas agora era imperioso sair dali. Quase não conseguia mais ouvi-los e ofegou inalando o ar frio rompendo a escuridão com a brancura que soprava dos seus lábios.

_--- Eu posso examiná-los?_

Ele se retesou. Odiou estremecer, odiou constatar o próprio medo. Odiou sentir tanto ódio.

_--- Não sem a autorização do cônsul. – a voz mentirosa se tornou implacável. – Eu posso não acreditar nas insinuações, mas estou a par do tipo de exames que vocês fazem. E se você estiver enganado, não quero ficar com um débil mental em minhas mãos. Muitos gastos e papelada._

_--- Farei os testes por você. – ofereceu-se Baruin, com uma odiosa alegria. Um tom ébrio repicou a alegria em um tom alto, descontrolado._

O chiado aumentou e o jovem não escutou mais nada. Suas pernas estavam fracas e por isso, ele girou o cabo em diagonal abaixando-se em posição de ataque, afastando-se lentamente daquela janela. Sua energia estava se esgotando rapidamente e ao que parecia, seu tempo também. Após contornar o lado oeste do casarão e ficar longe suficiente do gabinete, o jovem alcançou as costas do casarão e estudou a arvore, com uma aparência antiga e pouco confiável deus galhos secos, ela havia suportado seu peso antes. Rezando para que suportasse mais uma vez, ele se concentrou nos sons da noite e passou a escalar seu tronco. Suas mãos encontrando reentrâncias e depressões, enquanto calculava quanto tempo gastaria para percorrer o talhado, arrombar uma janela em silêncio e alcançar a cela no torrão da torre noroeste.

Antes de Baruin e do homem com voz de ave de rapina.

Aquela voz provocara medo e o estresse do confronto ou da possível falha em sua missão trouxe uma sensação de formigamento na sua coluna. O jovem parou, estático, as mãos enfiadas nas depressões da árvore, os pés mal haviam alcançado um galho confiável e todo o seu ser estremeceu.

"Agora não", implorou em silêncio. "Agora não".

Seus olhos escuros se arregalaram contra noite insondável e ele ofegou, sentindo uma vertigem alucinante, a sensação de liquido gelado dentro do estômago, como se estivesse caindo velozmente. Rangendo os dentes, ele apertou as falhas do tronco e sentiu o gosto da madeira na língua.

E subitamente, sua alma caiu num vazio, doce e inebriante. Sua mente perdida em tempo e espaço, acolhida em uma brancura estonteante, enquanto seu corpo, além de qualquer controle, retorcendo-se em formigamentos contínuos como num choque elétrico despencou da árvore sem aviso direto para uma queda livre em direção ao solo coberto de folhas secas.

XXX

O frio se intensificou com as horas. Abraçados, nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir. Ela fingia, os olhos fechados, as pálpebras estremecendo ao menor ruído, tentando afastar a preocupação com a espada sob a cabeça deles. Não queria que o amigo se estressasse, que a sua dor piorasse.

O estresse era perigoso. Juntos, eles reuniram informações e chegaram a conclusão que a tensão exacerbada eleva o nível de estresse, e os responsáveis pela aceleração do comando do organismo impulsionavam as transformações. Para ela, demorou uma década para começar, mas para ele, começara logo na infância, talvez pela sua condição especial. Eles se tornavam mais fortes e conscientes, mas chamavam a atenção, aceleravam a visão que tinham dos filhos da escuridão como aberrações.

Ela aventurara a possibilidade da proximidade como fator, mas ele não acreditava nisso. Então, eles estavam abraçados, seus corpos colados trocando o precioso calor, tão precioso naquele quarto circular, encerrado por uma janela alta e uma grade de ferro.

Sua voz saiu tão baixinha que ela pensou que ele não escutaria. Sua garganta ardeu com o frio e os lábios doeram em sinal que acabariam rachando com a falta de água e calor.

--- Você não está dormindo também. – sussurrou o amigo, pendendo um pouco as costas para trás para ver o rosto dela. – Está exausta.

Ela aquiesceu. A pele imaculadamente branca dele estava pálida, mais do que o normal. Uma ruga de preocupação e o tom azul escurecido sinalizavam pensamentos que estavam longe de serem otimistas.

--- Acho que vão nos separar. – ela deu voz ao medo que seguia o medo da morte dele. Conviver com os dois medos sem pausa para descanso, mais o medo da represália desconhecida ou de um novo julgamento estava afastando o sono, apesar do cansaço mortal.

Ele ficou em silêncio, refletindo intensamente, imerso em possibilidades que se exibiam sem alegria nas sombras que toldaram o tom azul límpido de seus olhos.

--- É possível. – ele brincou com os fios sedosos que tombavam desordenados nas costas dela. – É o mais provável.

--- Não sei o que vou fazer sem você. – ela conseguiu, enfim, colocar para fora as palavras. Fitou-o num misto entre o desafio e a timidez. – Eu preferia não ter te conhecido.

Suas palavras jorraram da boca e ficaram inertes no espaço entre eles. Ela se deu conta tarde demais e voltou os olhos para o local onde havia estado, retornando para o rosto dele.

--- Eu...sinto muito. – proferiu, mortificada.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Seus olhos cintilaram afastando as sombras de preocupação e a batida descompassada do coração dela retomou o ritmo.

--- Eu entendo. – ele inspirou e estreitou o corpo dela mais para perto. – Eu realmente entendo. Sei como se sente. – o pouco calor que dividiam se acentuou com os braços se entrelaçando. Ele murmurou contra a testa dela, seus lábios roçando contra pele e deixando as palavras se tornarem carícias. – É mais fácil não conhecer algo que será perdido.

Os sons de agitação no lado externo chegaram e desapareceram abafados pela intimidade do momento. Eram sempre muito cuidadosos com a troca de confidencias, as carícias era raras, beijos furtivos quando havia necessidade de comemorar mais um dia de vida, a sorte em escapar de um castigo penoso. Uma forma de provocar uma briga, uma discussão, desanuviar a tensão.

Não podia haver envolvimento.

Não era permitido.

Não era sábio.

Ainda assim, nenhum dos dois tomou a iniciativa de se afastar, como era necessário, como era sábio, como eram acostumados a fazer. A lenta carícia de consolo nas costas dela mudou de ritmo, mesmo com o aviso da consciência lembrando que deveria se afastar, ela se aproximou mais, ouvindo e sentindo a batida do coração dele contra o seu corpo, suas mãos buscando o calor por baixo da blusa.

Sua boca encontrou a dela e foi um choque sentir o estremecimento dos lábios que já conhecia ao se abrirem em um convite. Algo diferente e furtivo estava escapando do controle, além de beijos roubados e comemorações joviais, alem da pura necessidade de consolo e carinho. A boca contra a sua cedeu espaço com um pequeno gemido e ele ouviu a própria resposta saindo rascante da garganta, em um prazer genuíno quando as línguas se tocaram, úmidas e pacientes, aprofundando sensações desconhecidas que roubou a respiração e afastou o frio.

Ela ofegou num tom alto e ele conseguiu a energia final para afastá-la, empurrando-a pelo pescoço com o máximo de gentileza que pôde. A sensação era indescritível, o gosto do beijo ainda impresso dentro da boca, o coração batendo num ritmo alucinado e feliz de reencontro, mas a outra _sensação_, a outra que vinha era _errada_.

A jovem tocou nos próprios lábios e fitou os olhos do amigo com uma expressão compenetrada. A emoção tornou sua mão trêmula, seu corpo formigando e pedindo por mais, a plenitude daquela ligação intensa entre eles brigando e lutando contra sua _sensação de traição._

--- Nunca... senti isso. – ela murmurou, perdida nas mudanças de tom azuis nos olhos dele, enchendo-se de luz e sombras conforme os pensamentos corriam velozes. Ela franziu o cenho quando o frio tocou suas costas descobertas, tornando o calor da mão dele em sua pele mais convidativo. O silêncio sepulcral os envolvia, mostrando a diferença do circulo formado pelos seus corpos e do mundo lá fora.

Ele também sentiu a diferença. Um vestígio de rebeldia cruzou sua face e ele sentiu o sorriso nascendo nos lábios, sua pele se iluminou um pouco. Entre os dois, o mundo parecia em paz, com uma chance de esperança. Ela suspirou, entendendo o que já fizera. Deixara a _estranha _sensação para trás e se lançou de volta para o lugar que a chamava, que tinha calor.

O sinalzinho no fundo da cabeça dele estava soando fraco lutando por uma guerra já vencida quando ela tocou seus lábios, ele não queria mais parar. Não quando seu coração estava alucinado, o calor percorrendo cada pedacinho do seu corpo, sua mente vazia, solta em um tipo de torpor desconhecido. O beijo se aprofundou e o calor que estivera contido correndo no sangue se espalhou para o corpo, incendiando-os.

A película branca e intensa que encobria seus pensamentos se esticou encobrindo a visão. Levou um tempo para perceberem, atentos que estavam com a sensação elétrica dos corpos unidos e entrelaçados, do sabor fundamental do beijo que aumentava a sensação de liberdade e felicidade.

Foi quando a jovem rolou para cima dele e sentiu as mãos segurando sua cintura que ela abriu os olhos, em um gesto automático para ver o rosto dele, com seus olhos enigmáticos de um céu que não mais existia. E a sensação de gelo se derretendo em seu estômago a pegou desprevenida em uma vertigem alucinante, caindo rumo ao chão. Sua mente se desligou na imensidão daquela brancura, do abraço doce da inconsciência.

Ela estremeceu e seu rosto ficou vidrado em choque. Ele compreendeu imediatamente e se ergueu, sentando-se e puxando a moça para os braços quando a corrente de energia a agitou, levando-a para longe dele na inconsciência. Ele passou o braço em suas costas, agarrando-a com tanta força que ela poderia ter gritado se estivesse consciente daquela força.

"Agora não", murmurou, desesperando-se ao ouvir o barulho do lado de fora. "Agora não".

Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, o que ia acontecer depois. Os traços humanos dela nunca o enganaram, a imediata conexão. Ela era como ele. Filha da Escuridão e pior, uma aberração. E porque nunca havia uma tortura solitária, ele ouviu os passos pesados, um corpo arrasado e a risada grotesca de Baruin.

XXXX

A pesada porta de ferro foi aberta e o jovem colocou a amiga no chão, ao lado do seu corpo, o tronco erguido e firmemente apertado contra seus braços. Ajeitou as roupas dela e tentou retirar os sinais de alegria e medo, recompondo-se dos sinais de intimidade e do terror quando ela caíra no esquecimento. Ele apertou os olhos, fazendo a contagem regressiva baixinho implorando mais uma vez a quem pudesse ouvir no âmbito divino que os poupassem daquilo.

O tom alegre de Baruin o alertou que ele tinha bebido mais uma vez além da conta. Os olhos da amiga estavam vidrados ainda, os músculos se contraindo em espasmos mais leves, os braços virando para fora com menos ímpeto. Ele sentiu o ar escapando entre seus lábios comprimidos, contando ainda mentalmente, quando ouviu o guarda xingando alto e o barulho de metal no chão. Alguém gemeu quando aparentemente Baruin aplicava um golpe.

Ele se contraiu inteiro, sentindo o choque em seu rosto, preso na face vidrada da amiga. Sob seus braços e diante de seus olhos ela estava mudando, pouco era verdade, mas não era uma mudança insignificante. Seus poucos quinze anos seriam deixados para trás, mais um ano impresso eu seu rosto, sua mente mais ágil e veloz, uma maturidade que não tinha explicação. Mais sonhos desconexos e mais ódio de todos contra ela.

A chave entrou na fechadura e Baruin gritou obscenidades para alguém. Seus olhos vaguearam da porta para a jovem em seus braços, a contagem no fim, os músculos dela se tornando flácidos com a crise que terminava, as pálpebras tremendo e os olhos cinzentos rolando nas órbitas.

Ela desmaiou e despencou em seus braços. Ele se encolheu, tentando segurá-la com firmeza, empurrou a cabeça dela para seu ombro, o coração batendo alucinadamente rezando para que Baruin estivesse bêbado demais para não perceber a diferença, e não tão bêbado para que não tivesse perdido a compostura.

A porta se abriu com um chute.

O queixo do jovem caiu quando Baruin arrastou um outro corpo atrás de si, imóvel e cheio de folhas úmidas coladas. Como se estivesse jogando um saco de lixo, lançou o corpo na direção dos dois. Ele travou o maxilar, sabendo que não tinha como se deslocar a tempo de evitar a colisão, não com a amiga desmaiada em seus braços. Fechou os olhos e protegeu o rosto dela, sentindo o impacto do corpo contra eles.

--- Agora está tudo certo! – Baruin riu alto espalhando o hálito de bebida no local, junto com nevoas brancas do frio. – Lixo empilhado com lixo!

O jovem evitou olhar para aquele rosto odiento, porque sentia sua raiva queimando as pupilas e engoliu em seco, controlando aquela sensação de poder, _de alguém que era maior do que ele dentro dele, _algo guardado e trancafiado a força de esquecimento. Aquele poder que queimava dentro dele e que iluminava sua pele quando transbordava e por instantes, ele era mesmo _alguém maior _quando acontecia.

O pensamento o estremeceu por dentro, o calor derretendo em sua boca como um líquido de sabor agradável que desce pelo estômago aquecendo o caminho, mas não pararia por ai. Tomaria conta de cada parte dele, cada fio de cabelo, cada nuance azul da íris em cada parte do seu corpo e transbordaria dele. Ele travou o maxilar e apertou mais a amiga, se concentrando no frio e na inconsciência dela. Não podia fazer isso, não podia. Eles morreriam se ele fizesse aquilo.

Ele apertou os olhos, lembrando do amigo, aquele que se lembrara do nome. Aquele que fora seu companheiro, que enfrentara a todos, que tinha mãos gentis e sabia curar ferimentos, mas que também sabia lutar e forçar os punhos contra qualquer um. Aquele que vira quando ele _transbordara _e também se transformara na frente dele.

Aquele ser magnífico que a imediata conexão o trouxe uma sensação de lar, de plenitude, de uma quase consciência do que era. E então, fora arrancado da sua vida e sentenciado a morte.

Baruin lançou mais impropérios na direção deles e avisou que o carcereiro estaria vindo mais tarde testá-los. O riso grotesco do guarda encobriu o gemido do rapaz recém-trazido, o ofegar de susto do jovem desperto ao ver que estava vivo e o pânico estampado em seu rosto ao compreender as palavras.

Aquele teste. Não, não, não o teste.

Ele acalentou mecanicamente a amiga que despertava agradecendo pelas risadas descontroladas de Baruin. Ele trancou a porta com uma batida ensurrecedora, encobrindo tudo.

--- Teste...- ela resmungou, grogue, o corpo pesado e a mente confusa. Aquilo havia penetrado o estado de choque e cansaço da crise. – Las...teste...

--- Shhhhh.... – ele acalentou a moça e cobriu a boca dela com sua mão. Seus olhos se intensificaram o rosto dela, murmurando – não estamos sozinhos.

Ela cerrou a boca e arregalou os olhos cinzentos em choque. Ele ouviu o coração dela disparando com o medo de que outro alguém tivesse ouvido ela o chamando pelo diminutivo carinhoso.

Ele maneou a cabeça em negativa e ajudou a amiga a se apoiar contra a parede. Em um silêncio cúmplice, os dois estudaram o que parecia um rapaz, mais alto e forte do que eles, deitado em posição fetal, de costas para ele.

--- Quem será ele? – sussurrou a moça, imediatamente apertando a mão do amigo. Ela estudou por um instante e soprou, angustiada. – Parece ferido.

Ele aquiesceu, sentindo uma vontade inexplicável de se aproximar. Um feixe enigmático o puxando na direção do rapaz embolado aos seus pés, mas ficou imóvel, escutando Baurin se gabando da caça e vozes mais abafadas. Nas escadas, concluiu Las, sem se mover.

--- Ele....ohhhh... – os dois se espremeram na parede quando o rapaz gemeu e praguejou, rolando de costas e abrindo os olhos para o teto. Ambos contraíram os músculos em resposta quando o rapaz parecia estar se alongando no chão, se esticando como quem se espreguiça.

Ouviram sua voz, musical, controlada e cheia de raiva.

--- Ótimo plano. – ele grunhiu e sacudiu a cabeça, os cabelos escuros caindo da face úmida de suor. – Fantástico.

Os olhos de Las se arregalaram em choque com aquela voz. Ele soltou a mão da amiga e se inclinou, ignorando o aperto espasmódico que ela deu em seu ombro, tentando retê-lo.

Ao movimento de Las, o outro jovem virou o rosto e o paralisou por um segundo. Um frio subiu sua espinha ao dar de cara com os grandes olhos escuros que o fitaram, cheio de ódio e energia.

E os mesmos olhos escuros espelharam choque ao encontrar o rosto de Las. Sua face se encrispou de dúvida com algum sentimento desconhecido e então se desanuviou perfeitamente em uma máscara.

Sem conseguir se conter, Las se aproximou e proferiu, muito baixinho, em um tom quase inaudível.

--- Elladan... é você?

XXXX

* * *

**Notas: Plot Central**

1) Os demônios antigos subiram a superfície da Terra após uma explosão, resultado da luta entre os Escolhidos (personagens da obra de Tolkien que retornam a Arda atual em missões dos Valar) e o mal. Aqueles que assistiram a explosão foram perturbados por sonhos premonitórios, onde podiam escolher as sombras do mal ou a inspiração dos Valar para a luta. O céu escureceu e somente as estrelas de Arwen iluminam os dias.

As crianças nascidas nesse dia foram abandonadas em orfanatos devidos ao medo de seus pais que sonharam com o mal e a inspiração dos Valar, sem conseguirem decidir que rumo seguir. Com o tempo, os sonhos deixaram de perturbar as pessoas comuns e elas tiveram certeza que a culpa era mesmo dos órfãos.


	2. Capítulo II Corsários

Meus agradecimentos a Mellon por seu review e pelo incentivo, já que há tanto tempo eu não escrevia essa fanfic. Na verdade, eu tenho essa história na mente e rascunhos prontos, mas me falta tempo para elaborar. De qualquer forma, eu agradeço o incentivo e a paciência de quem porventura vier a ler esse novo capítulo.

Terminar, eu terminarei, isso eu posso garantir. Vou retomar sempre a ligação com os livros de Tolkien e paralelamente, vou utilizar alguns elementos mitológicos. Um outro dado de inspiração é o Livro Negro de Arda, um livro muito criativo e interessante de origem Russa, sobre a versão de Melkor sobre a história da criação, onde, logicamente, ele que é o mocinho...rs. Não é uma derivação ou criação de Tolkien, mas foi espetacularmente bem elaborado e servirá plenamente aos meus propósitos. (risadinhas maléficas!).

Nota: O nome do navio **Nexis** foi retirado do nome Nixes, da mitologia escandinava que conta sobre espíritos da água do rio ou do lago podem mudar de forma. Aegir não permite que esses espíritos entrem no mar. Eles são extremamente temperamentais e podem ajudar ou conduzir a perdição.

_**Silkies**__: _Outra lenda, de origem irlandesa que eu particularmente sempre apreciei. O Silkie é uma velha lenda folclórica irlandesa sobre alma de pessoas afogadas que estão presas em focas, às vezes se transformam em homens e vêm as terras. São atraídos por música e canto. Retiram a pele de foca e andam como homens. Se escolherem uma mulher, a elas emprestarão a pele de foca e levarão para o mar. Esquecem de sua vida na terra, tanto quanto o Silkie esquece sua vida no mar, até que o mar o chame.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A Escuridão e os Sonhos------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Corsários--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

---- O que é exatamente isso? – a voz melódica ecoou as costas de Éomer, mas o tom superior pontuado de arrogância o deixou incerto em como responder.

As missões já eram difíceis por si só. Estar sem Lothíriel ou noticias concretas sobre a saúde dos amigos eram brasas ardentes e contínuas em seu peito. A solidão era profunda, um mar escuro em que Éomer se debatia com pequenas estrelas de esperança. Vagas e esparsas, tal qual o brilho prateado que pontilhava o céu naquela noite.

Mas o pior sempre parecia pronto a surgir. Éomer apoiou os braços na amurada do navio e fitou a espuma que ondulava o mar. Ele sempre fora um homem da terra e, contudo, lá estava ele, jogado ao gosto de Erü, constantemente, em superfície escura, revolta e imprevisível. Sentia falta do cheiro da terra molhada depois da chuva, da lama pisoteada pelos cavalos, do couro das selas, da relva nas noites quentes e do cheiro da comida partilhada entre amigos. O gosto do vinho, a lembrança dos risos, das brincadeiras e dos gritos de guerra dos eorlingas tumultuava seus sonhos e o despertavam para a realidade cruel. Ele vivia aquilo centenas de missões antes, mas seu braço se esticava e encontra algo macio, ouvia um suspiro e o conforto da voz de Lothíriel, aconselhando-o abrir os olhos.

Ele abria e lá estava seu sorriso. Seus beijos, seu corpo morno e convidativo, Éomer esquecia a saudade do lar, porque estava com ela.

O barulho da pequena tripulação fez Éomer piscar ressentido. O peso afundou seu coração e ele exalou o ar rudemente entre os lábios cerrados.

Ele estava completamente sozinho.

O sibilo de alguém irritado tornou a arrancá-lo do seu momento vergonhoso de autopiedade.

Infelizmente, pensou com um pouco de bom humor, Éomer não estava tão sozinho. Mas era como se fosse. Aquilo tudo era uma piada de mau gosto e ele não tinha lá muito senso de humor com piadas ruins.

Erü e suas surpresas! A cada porto, Éomer ansiava por encontrar seus amigos, encontrar Lothíriel! E as surpresas eram tão esmagadoras como ser derrubado pelo próprio éored a galope na direção contrária.

--- Decerto o senhor se recorda das minhas regras e objeções nesta viagem.

Éomer virou o rosto só um pouco e contemplou o belo perfil do jovem. Aquele pensamento o fez rir com o canto da boca. Aquele "jovem" era mais velho que ele, mas, assim era aquela vida.

"Uma bosta", pensou Éomer curtindo o prazer vergonhoso de adotar aquele linguajar, mesmo que em pensamento. Um restinho do Beco parecia ainda adornar sua vida.

O jovem retirou um fio invisível do seu impecável impermeável. Éomer apostava que poderia comprar comida para a tribulação por cinco meses só com as roupas do aristocrata. Só a que ele vestia agora. De nada adiantar explicar ao aristocrata que utilizar o impermeável só conseguiria aumentar as piadas dos tripulantes e estender a já considerável distancia entre ele e os outros.

Ele o ignorou, claro. Não se importava muito em se "enturmar". Éomer chiou entre os dentes cerrados. Erü, ele odiava aquilo. O mar, ser capitão de navio, liderar mercenários e não ter aquelas surpresas.

Sentindo-se rejeitado e um pouco insultado, o jovem estreitou os olhos para o mar e fitou as estrelas.

--- Já que não presta a devida atenção as minhas reclamações pertinentes – reiniciou o jovem, arqueando a sobrancelha em uma constatação que pouco o agradava. – Talvez devesse consultar o navegador. O curso está com erro de 2º a sudoeste.

A informação prática atingiu o objetivo. Éomer fitou o céu e tornou a estudar o perfil do jovem ao seu lado.

--- Você sabe ler o mapa de navegação marítimo? – perguntou Éomer, o tom rouco da voz pouco usada era um contraste nítido com a voz modulada de barítono do aristocrata.

Aparentemente, ambos eram tão diferentes como o vinho e a água, mas ambos usavam disfarces e tinham segredos. Para a tripulação, Éomer era o capitão-de-mar que havia virado as costas para a marinha e se tornado pirata, uma identidade que custara muito dinheiro do cofre outrora polpudo dos amigos da Terra Média. A identidade de Sorin Rávo que usara na última missão havia sido enterrada, junto com um caixão vazio. Rapidamente, seus recursos "naturais" haviam se esgotado na trajetória de busca pelos amigos e resgates dos órfãos, na intrincada tarefa de garantir uma rede de resistência aquela nova ordem. Os homens vazios não morriam facilmente e os demônios liberados na última missão, fontes de fogo e desespero contínuo que consumiam aquela terra constituíam perigos que as mãos vazias não tinham condições de enfrentar.

Éomer tinha experiência naquele terreno. Afinal, ele fora um Marechal de Rohan e depois seu Rei. Conflitos e guerras custavam muito, em matéria de vida humana eram catastróficas, mas a perda financeira também não era pouca. Só que agora, ele não tinha Gondor ou Aragorn, ou aliados, ou a sua própria terra e homens a quem recorrer.

Como diria Merry, a coisa toda seria feita "na raça". Éomer buscou o único consolo daquela missão no convés e encontrou Merry com um lápis entre os dentes e o binóculo de longo alcance com infravermelho à frente do rosto. Os homens riam dele e implicavam, mas ao contrário do aristocrata, Merry era gentil quando queria, encarava as lutas aos socos e continuava rindo, mesmo quando precisava de cuidados médicos ao perder nas lutas.

Éomer maneou a cabeça. Mundo estranho. Ele agora era um corsário. Seu estômago se revirou com a ironia. Flashes do porto e dos corsários de Umbar, do exército dos mortos liderados por Aragorn e da própria batalha em Minas Tirith passaram com lampejos dolorosos na sua mente.

Aragorn diria uma ou outra coisa sobre aquilo, se pudesse.

Diabos, ele odiava o mar! Mas era o único lugar a salvo dos homens vazios e dos demônios que consumiam a terra. O único lugar que poderia abrigar com segurança seus amigos. Ele só esperava que Merry não fosse o único a se recordar rapidamente de tudo.

Com isso, Éomer voltou a prestar atenção as queixas polidas e levemente sarcásticas do passageiro ao seu lado.

Bom, o aristocrata não era exatamente um passageiro. Ele era, para todos efeitos, o ponto alto do seu disfarce, e simultaneamente, o motivo daquela viagem. Mesmo que o rapaz não soubesse (e toda a tripulação também, exceto Merry), aquela viagem era para um resgate e para salvar-lhe a vida. Na verdade, muitas vidas. Porém, fazer as coisas na "raça", como bem pontuava Merry, significava um bocado de mentiras, talento para interpretação e muita banca de maldade.

Junto com o odiado mar, Éomer não conseguia ver como sua situação podia ficar ainda mais detestável.

Ouvindo um assovio longo e provocativo, risadas e comentários picantes dos remadores que subiam ao convés, Éomer se lembrou rapidamente de não mais questionar como as coisas podiam ficar feias.

--- Não vai prender a princesa hoje, capitão? – Lutt chegou arrastando a perna e o hálito peculiar de peixe.

Éomer quase riu ao ver o espaço entre os lábios do jovem se franzir em um ar de nítido descontentamento, mas seus músculos faciais permaneceram rígidos e ele deslocou o corpo de maneira autoritária, bloqueando a passagem do marujo.

Lutt hesitou com o olhar duro e implacável que recebeu, ruminando as risadas abafadas que, sem dúvida, eram agora devido à estremecida perceptível que sua pausa causara no grupo.

O "chefe" o confundia o tempo inteiro. Ele entrara naquela jogada pela grana fácil e um de mar, além da aventura divertida que seria atazanar a vida daquele aristocrata metido, arrancar um pouco de sangue e grana do pai dele. Mas exceto pelo fato que ele tinha o que queria em abundância com a viagem (grana, trabalho fácil, bebida, comida e mulheres no porto, jogo de cartas com os amigos), o capitão não permitia excessos, exigia disciplina e não incentivava a vida alegre e satisfatória da tortura de prisioneiros.

Ele nunca participara de um seqüestro tão aborrecido e politicamente correto, mas os tripulantes do Nixes que encontrara nos portos diziam que não havia navio melhor para trabalhar.

--- Eu não lembro de ter concedido permissão para se aproximar. – o som muito baixo foi levado pelo vento, mas a expressão corporal de Éomer era tão claro como os dias atuais eram escuros.

O grupo silenciou e dispersou, Lutt aquiesceu e tomou o rumo da proa, mas lançou para o jovem um olhar escuro que prometia vingança.

A mente de Éomer ficou enevoada por instantes e ele apertou a amurada com força, até que os nós dos seus dedos ficassem brancos.

A voz do aristocrata foi soprada na sua direção.

--- Não confia nele, por que permite que ele fique no seu navio? – ele se aproximou mais do capitão e considerou, sem o menor resquício de arrogância, medo ou raiva. Era uma simples constatação – Cedo ou tarde, Lutt irá traí-lo ou matá-lo... – ele parou, ponderando, os olhos escuros brilhando – ou matar a mim, depois de me retalhar em muitos pedaços... – o desgosto pontuou um pouco a voz tranqüila, mas logo desapareceu – Só não fez ainda porque sabe que valho mais vivo do que morto. Ou inteiro... Não sei.

Éomer afastou a sensação opressiva lançada pelo confronto e encarou o jovem. Por um instante, era como voltar no tempo e ele desanuviou a expressão.

--- Tenho que admirar a sua coragem... – Éomer engoliu o restante da frase, pois sabia muito bem da coragem do outro e afastou os olhos mais uma vez para o céu. Para todos os efeitos, ele era o vilão e o rapaz não podia confiar nele. Contudo, Éomer jamais dera qualquer indicação que ele deveria temê-lo, embora fosse esse o conselho de Merry.

Ele simplesmente não podia ir tão longe, e sentindo a disposição de Lutt e dos outros, talvez estivesse errado e Merry certo.

--- Você deve voltar para o seu lugar. – ordenou, emprestando uma frieza considerável a suas palavras. O jovem encolheu um pouco os ombros, mas recuperou-se rapidamente, alinhando a coluna em uma postura invejável e endureceu o maxilar.

--- Peço permissão para permanecer um pouco, capitão. – o pedido foi feito com algo de ordem, a força da criação de quem nascera para comandar impelindo as palavras.

Contudo, Éomer sabia que o aposento era pequeno e que teria que trancar a porta. A janela mostrava um mundo escuro que nem mesmo a vontade de Arwen podia iluminar. E sabia o quanto elfos odiavam ficar em espaços confinados, e como tinha que ser cuidadoso ao lidar com aquela paródia de seqüestro. Ele e Merry estavam atentos às reações do elfo, mas concordavam que não podiam mesmo saber até onde aquilo prejudicava de verdade o amigo desmemoriado.

Testando a armadura da identidade que o jovem achava que era sua natureza primordial, Éomer voltou o corpo e apoiou-se na amurada, encarando-o com objetividade. Contra todo seus impulsos naturais, cortou as palavras com um ritmo impiedoso e frio, de quem não se importava com absolutamente nada ou ninguém.

--- Sua presença causa confusão e não posso vigiá-lo. – a implicação de que precisava de defesa fez o jovem se retesar. Satisfeito, Éomer prosseguiu, tornando o humor em um adereço para provocá-lo. – A não ser que prefira continuar algemado e amordaçado, já que suas atitudes e palavras só causam brigas ao meu redor.

O jovem trincou os dentes e direcionou-lhe um olhar furioso. Éomer apostou que se fosse outro alguém, teria muito mais trabalho. Apesar do atordoamento inicial ao encontrar Elladan na pele do filho único de um poderoso industrial e não ver traço algo com o elfo, exceto sua aparência física, Éomer podia ver vislumbres de luz correndo atrás da superfície escura dos olhos cheios de indagações.

A maior parte do tempo, Elladan se comportava como o típico aristocrata nascido e criado para ter seus pensamentos concedidos. Um pé no saco, como diria Merry, quando finalmente haviam conseguido driblar a segurança que envolvia o futuro herdeiro do império do aço e seqüestrá-lo. Contudo, Éomer não se enganava, se não fosse a natureza excêntrica daquela identidade, Elladan jamais estaria ao alcance deles. Embora tivesse todo o impecável verniz da riqueza e da criação que a acompanhava, Elladan ainda era um filho da escuridão, intocável pelas autoridades porque o pai era mais poderoso que todos eles. Elladan tinha dúvidas, Éomer percebia o questionamento corroendo o jovem e adivinhava que como ele e Merry era atormentado por lembranças em forma de sonhos. As enxaquecas eram terríveis e o prostravam por dias, tornando sua pele ainda mais pálida, mas ao contrário de Merry e Éomer, Elladan era um elfo e suas crises o faziam entrar em um choque maior do que identidade. Sua própria natureza era confrontada com a identidade humana.

Ele não esquecia a confusão e o desespero nos olhos do amigo quando conseguira sair daquele transe onírico que é o sonho dos elfos, sua pele cintilando com um brilho pálido, chamando por um nome que não reconhecia, mas fazia sua natureza se revoltar ainda mais. Éomer sentiu medo que Elladan morresse no primeiro dia da viagem, em que sem o saber havia afastado o rapaz das caras substâncias que os seus médicos o dopavam desde a infância. Então, finalmente compreendeu que urgência para salvar Elladan não estava somente relacionada aos homens vazios e os demônios dos senhores escuros. Elladan andava na linha da sanidade rodeada pela loucura, eles precisavam chegar até Elrohir o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Como se houvesse sentido a urgência de Éomer em salvar sua vida, intuitivamente Elladan relaxou a postura e voltou o rosto para o mar.

Com a ligação natural entre antigos amigos, Éomer pressentiu que a essência do elfo havia se constrangido e praguejou baixinho contra aquele mundo, aquela missão odiosa que o fazia ser carcereiro dos próprios amigos para tentar salvá-los.

O jovem também sentiu algo se agitando, aquela sensação de que havia mais dentro de si e que as palavras que trocavam escondiam segredos, lembranças. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou a nuca, subitamente sentindo uma sensação ampla e profunda de vazio.

Éomer queria poder pedir desculpas, mas seria tenebroso, visto que a platéia estava mais concentrada do que nunca no trabalho do convés, o que significava logicamente, que toda a atenção estava na conversa entre eles.

--- Amordaçado não poderia tomar providencias contra o enjôo que sinto nesse lugar fétido – em um piscar de olhos, o jovem reassumiu a postura altiva e aristocrática – A melhor companhia que tenho é a minha... – pontuou, silenciando mais uma vez, pensativo.

Éomer sentiu vontade de gritar de frustração, mas simulou um sorrisinho curto e lançou um olhar indiferente para a tripulação, odiando-se a cada instante.

--- Companhia é que não falta, aparentemente. – a face do jovem ficou pálida e Éomer imaginou que lhe faria pesadelos àquela visão, mas o riso despretensioso no convés bem como uma entabulação de conversa indicou que era o caminho certo a seguir.

Como que pressentindo a dificuldade do amigo, Merry desceu as escadas aos pulos e deu um tapa sonoro nas costas do aristocrata.

--- E aí, _silkie_, vai querer encarar o pôquer hoje ou está enjoadinho demais? – Merry piscou para Éomer.

A maneira afável e despojada de Merry, como quem fosse o melhor amigo do aristocrata em suas esfarrapadas roupas de marinheiro atiçaram a identidade humana de Elladan.

--- Não me chame assim – corrigiu o jovem, arqueando a sobrancelha escura e fitando o chiclete que rodopiava rapidamente na boca de Merry. Com um suspiro rápido de irritação, Elladan virou-se para sair do amurada.

Éomer cortou o ar com rispidez.

--- Eu não dei ordem para se retirar.

Elladan parou, suas costas se retesando como um arco. Voltou-se lentamente, o rosto perfeito do elfo iluminou-se com o brilho de satisfação em seus olhos escuros.

--- Talvez porque eu não preciso da sua ordem. – tornou Elladan, sua voz cortando o ar com igual rispidez e autoridade, completamente esquecido do seu pedido anterior ao capitão. – Não vou desperdiçar o meu tempo entretendo seus marinheiros... – a cabeça do elfo tombou ligeiramente para o lado, apertando os olhos em duas linhas enviesadas de cílios escuros, completando com polidez e sarcasmo de uma maneira estranhamente educada que somente ele podia fazer – Ou talvez, eu o faça... Amarrado e amordaçado.

Internamente, Éomer sorriu, congratulando o espírito combativo de Elladan no meio daquele ambiente adverso. Elrohir aprovaria. Depois de pular no seu pescoço. Externamente, Éomer sentiu a atenção da tripulação e sua essência de guerreiro experiente adivinhou a atenção de Lutt.

"Sinto muito, Elladan", pediu em silêncio.

--- Que seja feita a sua vontade... – Éomer curvou-se um pouco com ironia – Majestade. – fitou Merry, que tanto quanto ele estava atento ao convés e simulava uma expressão de contentamento – Acho que conseguiu companhia para o jogo hoje, companheiro.

--- Aye. – confirmou Merry, imitando a postura do típico pirata. – Vamos embora, criança, eu acho que você vai me dar sorte hoje. – relanceou um olhar alerta para Éomer e ergueu a voz – E aí, Tibb, Manco e Absinto, topam uma mão?

Os marinheiros olharam para Éomer que aquiesceu, ciente que Merry chamara os mais confiáveis dentro do permitido. Sua visão periférica registrou Lutt e ele relaxou deliberadamente, sem parecer preocupado. Era um jogo perigoso, mas ele já estava acostumado a deparar com possíveis homens vazios na sua trajetória. Algo dizia que Lutt deixaria o maligno tomar conta dele antes do que Éomer previra, mas era melhor que acontecesse embaixo de seus olhos.

Lutt já perseguia Elladan há muito tempo, mesmo sem o saber, e Éomer percebia os sinais de rendição do humano, que não entendia de maneira consciente à vontade de ferir o outro, nas que cedia, dia após dia, o espaço necessário para que as trevas rompessem.

Os marujos riram e ajeitaram caixotes para abrigar o carteado, os corpos e a bebida enfraquecida por água. Éomer não aprovava aquela mania humana de beber a serviço, mas sabia que era um hábito daqueles homens e permitia quando estavam de folga. Notou, satisfeito, que poucos permaneceram para assistir e o restante continuava seus próprios assuntos, suas tarefas, ansiando pelo término e pelo descanso.

--- Que ta valendo? – perguntou Tibb, oferecendo o gargalo para Elladan enquanto Manco embaravalha as cartas.

O grupo rompeu em risadas ruidosas quando Elladan virou o rosto demonstrando nojo.

--- Ah, qual é, silkie, se você beber, pode falar! – gargalhou Mancou aceitando a garrafa.

O maxilar de Elladan rangeu, mas o barulho foi levado pelo vento. Ele se limitou a lançar um olhar neutro para o marinheiro.

--- Podemos apostar essa capa bacana dele, o que acha? – propôs Absinto, a única mulher do grupo, com um olhar que deixava bem claro suas intenções.

--- Sei, a capa! – Tibb separou as cartas e piscou para Elladan com uma intimidade que claramente o rapaz descartou – Quem dera pra você, Abs, se a capa dele fosse a da foca, hein!!!

Elladan ajeitou as costas contra um dos mastros e desviou o olhar para o rosto de Merry. Esticou os dedos contra as pernas e assumiu uma posição relaxada e naturalmente elegante.

Os homens riam com a situação, dividindo a bebida e as cartas, com os olhos pulando de uma expressão a outra, já antevendo jogadas e apreciando a fineza do tecido da capa. Ninguém perguntou se a capa valia mesmo, era notório que Elladan era o prisioneiro e poderia dispor daquela peça de vestuário.

--- Ah, é... – Tibb deu um tapa no ombro de Elladan. O rapaz manteve o corpo imóvel apesar da força do marujo e limitou-se a olhar a mão suja no tecido. Seu suspiro baixo de lamentou aumentou a risada geral. – Abs bem que queria arrancar a capa e todo o resto do seu corpo... nada mal hein?!

Merry havia escolhido os três exatamente por aquilo. Eles achavam os modos do rapaz hilário e exceto um ou outro pecado, não eram do tipo que tiravam as coisas à força ou levariam a situação a algum risco para Elladan.

Ou para eles, completou Merry em pensamento, arrumando as cartas com habilidade. Era uma mão péssima, mas ele não estava ali para ganhar, embora, aquela capa era como uma segunda pele envolvendo o elfo, com um tecido macio, forro quente e corte impecável.

Absinto fez sua jogada recebendo um coro de "ohs" e uma enxurrada de piadas tão sujas que até Merry engoliu em seco, mantendo o sorriso preso no lugar.

Achou por bem lançar mão da carta horrorosa que estragava qualquer chance no jogo e mudar um pouco o foco da conversa.

--- Veja bem, meu querido príncipe, os silkies são do mundo das fadas – entoou Merry, com seu tom de contador de histórias – O mundo deles é o mar, nadando e deslizando por aí, e de vez em quando chegam em terra firme, assumindo a forma humana. – Tibb virou o rosto um pouco e seu olho esquerdo tremeu. Merry praguejou sem emitir som, era um sinal que a mão do outro era boa. Ajeitou-se no banco, fingiu engolir um pouco da bebida aguada e passou para Absinto. – Escondem sua capa preta e lustrosa, esquecem quem são e como amam o mar, saindo para aventuras para a terra...

A expressão impassível de Elladan não se modificou. Merry riu baixinho, ele parecia mesmo um príncipe dos silkies parado ali contra o céu escuro e o mar turbulento. Ficou pensando em como seria depois que Elladan se lembrasse de tudo e o que ele acharia de tudo aquilo.

--- Os silkies têm cabelos escuros, negros como a noite – lembrou Absinto, seus dedos ágeis trocando as cartas. Sua voz que podia ser ríspida ou agradável ecoou a volta deles. – São misteriosos e de uma beleza que supera os humanos – os marujos voltaram a rir ruidosamente, divertindo-se com o olhar da mulher na direção de Elladan. Ela suspirou, encantada com a atenção concentrada dos olhos que a fitavam, agora em tons acinzentados que raiavam o negro costumeiro. Parecia cintilar entre a exasperação e o divertimento. Prosseguiu, em tom delicado ignorando a chacota dos companheiros – Eles vêm a terra, atraindo pela música e pelo canto, escolhem uma mulher e dão a elas a pele de foca. Elas o seguem para o mar e nunca mais volta para casa, esquecem de todos.

Merry tornou a cortar as novas sugestões sexuais antes que elas ganhassem corpo. Elladan continuava rígido feito uma estátua, mas Merry sabia que o elfo, na essência, estaria horrorizado com a natureza grotesca de algumas insinuações.

Limpou a garganta e prosseguiu.

--- Ora ora... diz a lenda que um dia, o príncipe Silkie deixou sua pele de foca e esqueceu de quem era... – Manco torceu o nariz e Merry ficou indeciso se era um cacoete do jogo ou se era simplesmente sujeira. Continuou, em tom descontraído, mas atento ao redor – Apaixonou-se por uma mulher e ela, descobrindo quem ele era escondeu a pele para que ele nunca mais voltasse para o mar...

Os olhos escuros de Elladan ficaram anuviados e a história foi interrompida por uma série de blefes e palavrões. Merry seguiu o ritmo dos marujos e miraculosamente, seu blefe levou a melhor. Manco largou as cartas e apanhou a garrafa.

--- Inferno, garoto, você dá azar! – resmungou Manco, limpando o rastro de bebida da barba.

--- O que aconteceu ao príncipe silkie?

Merry conteve a expressão de surpresa, mas notou o rápido interesse dos marujos. Elladan nunca dirigia a palavra a eles, limitando-se a falar baixo com ele e Éomer, como se ouvisse a voz da intuição, preservando-se de maior atenção do que necessário.

Indiferente a reviravolta do ambiente, Elladan permaneceu com os olhos cravados no rosto de Merry. Sua face havia empalidecido e um brilho fosco emergia da sua pele, o vento fustigava seus cabelos escuros e emprestava uma área de mistério ao seu redor.

--- Ele voltou ao mar? – o timbre inflexível de Elladan devolveu o movimento ao seu redor. O tom autoritário rompeu o encanto da surpresa com o timbre fluído de sua fala anterior.

Merry sentiu que algo não ia sair bem daquilo, porém, não queria desistir. Sua história visava provocar algo em Elladan e parecia que estava tendo sucesso.

Os olhos do elfo perdiam a cada instante o distanciamento da mascara humana.

---- Ah, acho que ele está querendo voltar para a casa! – gracejou Tibb, com um olhar invejoso para a roupa de Elladan. – Deixe a capa e vá em frente, garoto da escuridão.

Merry viu, insatisfeito, o corpo de Elladan se retesar contra o mastro. A sua postura permanecia relaxada, deixando claro que ele ainda era um lutador cuidadoso, cheio de movimentos lentos e bem planejados, porém, estava se enchendo do espírito de luta. Sua bela e exótica aparência eram fatores que ficavam a margem no seu dia a dia de herdeiro do aço, mas Elladan não era nenhum ignorante, ele sabia do que acontecia além do mundo protegido em que vivera antes. Longe do ambiente rico e controlado, ele sentia pela primeira vez a opressão da atenção cruel que o belo povo sofria, mil vezes mais intensa que os nascidos no tempo da escuridão.

Mas Elladan não havia visto o que acontecia, pensou Merry, amargurado, ele sim e não podia deixar as coisas correrem naquela direção. Embora sua vida valesse milhões dentro daquele barco, o preconceito e o medo estavam enraizados pelo mal dos demônios, e não podiam se arriscar a um motim. Estavam em uma missão de resgate, se passando por corsários seqüestradores, mas ainda era um importante resgate.

Manteve o tom leve e descontraído. Era seu melhor blefe até agora.

--- Ela escondeu a capa, mas seguindo o instinto e a própria natureza, o príncipe Silkie acabou encontrando a pele, vestia-a e se transformou, voltando para o mar que chamava por ele...

O semblante de Elladan se anuviou e ele virou o rosto para o mar. O quadro pareceu de uma solidão tão visceral que Merry teve que limpar a garganta para continuar.

Elladan tornou a erguer sua voz e mais uma vez o momento ficou preso num fragmento de mágica. A melancolia e o ritmo da saudade, doce e insuportável se tornaram em um som vibrante ecoados por seus lábios como se fosse uma nota musical especialmente longa.

--- Ele se esqueceu de tudo, não foi, mestre Merry?

Merry engoliu a própria fala. Por um instante, o choque de ouvir a voz de Elladan com o jeito do elfo na sua própria boca quase o arrancou da pele.

--- Sim... – sua voz saiu num murmúrio e Elladan voltou o rosto para Merry.

A profundidade da saudade, do tempo e da essência dos elfos vibrou nos olhos escuros de Elladan. Ele quase podia vê-lo, mais uma vez, durante a batalha, ao lado de Aragon, ombro a ombro com o irmão gêmeo. O tempo rolou nas ondas do mar e em um segundo, inúmera missões, incluindo o desespero no Beco quando o mal ressurgira na Terra rodopiou a cabeça de Merry, como um eco da ânsia torturante em Elladan por se lembrar. Um fragmento daquilo rompeu como um estilhaço, e o ar se tornou denso, até mesmo os marujos sentiram.

Ouve um ar de medo supersticioso quando, inesperadamente, Absinto jogou as cartas na mesa e anunciou que vencera o jogo. A roda quase foi a baixo com palavrões, gritos e socos na madeira.

Merry não desviou os olhos de Elladan, uma figura surreal em um ambiente estranho. O elfo pareceu perder o equilíbrio contra o mastro e por fim, com um gemido agoniado segurou a cabeça com ambas as mãos, inclinando-se para frente.

Absinto parou de gritar com os outros e segurou o ombro de Merry.

--- O que ele tem?

--- Ah, coisa de gente rica – explicou Tibb, voltando a gritar com Absinto e pegando as cartas. A moça explodiu em palavrões e mostraram os dentes um para o outro. Manco se levantou empurrando com o corpanzil.

Merry aproveitou a bagunça e se aproximou de Elladan sob os urros de protesto e insultos dos marujos.

--- Venha, vai passar... – tocou no ombro do rapaz e ele ergueu o rosto, desfigurado. – Venha, anda, você precisa se deitar.

--- É isso que eu sou? – murmurou Elladan, permitindo que Merry o erguesse e colocasse seu braço sobre o ombro. Seus lábios tremeram em um sorriso débil – Ou não sou? Príncipe esquecido?

Tibb apanhou o outro braço de Elladan e desviou da tentativa do elfo em empurrá-lo.

--- Você vai cair de cara no chão e estragar essa cara bonita – explicou, rebocando-o junto com Merry – É péssimo para o resgate.

Absinto passou na frente deles e abriu a porta que levava para o andar de baixo, para os dormitórios.

--- Vamos deixar ele descansar um pouquinho...Depois eu pego a capa – lembrou a moça, com um olhar comprido para o trio que a seguia. O rapaz parecia ainda mais bonito com aquela palidez luminosa que os amaldiçoados tinham. Ela empurrou uma caixa que estava na passagem e parou na frente da porta destinada ao rapaz.

Merry fitou Absinto preocupado com o que via atrás daquele olhar cheio de cobiça, mas estendeu a chave para que ela abrisse a porta. Junto com Tibb, estenderam Elladan na estreita cama do aposento.

--- Preciso da sua capa – avisou Merry, despojando Elladan do vestuário. Foi incrivelmente fácil. Os músculos de Elladan estavam tremendo e ele parecia ser feito de vidro, prestes a se romper em mil pedacinhos. Pegou a capa, rolou o rapaz de costas na cama e engoliu em seco ao ver os olhos escuros rolando nas órbitas. As pestanas de Elladan dardejaram antes de atingirem um ponto semi-aberto. Jogou a capa na direção de Absinto e empurrou os dois para o corredor. – Chame o chefe. – desfechou trancando a porta sem esperar resposta.

Girou a chave e se virou, apoiando o corpo na porta. Aparentemente, ele tinha conseguido o que queria.

O tempo para encontrar Elrohir acabava de se reduzir para o imediatamente.

Elladan estava em transe, misturando e sacudindo fragmentos de memórias.

E entrando em choque.

* * *

... Cenas do próximo capítulo.

--- Ah, sim, majestade e como é que homens ricos pegam as mulheres? – questionou Elrohir apertando os olhos com raiva para o espelho que o fitava com superioridade. Sujeitinho do nariz empinado, pensou.

Os marinheiros riram a valer e olharam para Elladan, esperando a reação do "príncipe silkie".

Inabalável, Elladan continuou concentrado nas cartas que tinha em mãos.

--- Em uma Ferrari – respondeu, impassível.

Elrohir arregalou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo gostosamente. O som melodioso e a imprevisível reação bem humorada contaminaram aqueles que assistiam ao duelo. Até mesmo Elladan não pôde deixar de sorrir com o humor instável do seu espelho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Reviews para incentivar e encurtar o tempo!!!! Bjus.


End file.
